


Freedom

by mumbled_talks



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Anyway happy belated birthday crimelord!, But ends up focusing on Akihito, M/M, This was supposed to be for Asami's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumbled_talks/pseuds/mumbled_talks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...is the best present you could ever give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> self-beta'd

From the very start, you know you are a free man.

For instance, you hate being restrained, you hate being controlled, especially from the things you desire the most.

You have the head that is hard as a rock, as immovable as a mountain. You find yourself determined _as fuck_ , and there is no single person on earth that is alive that could ever alter you from your well-made decision. Not your parents, friends, family, not anyone, because you are just _that_ stubborn.

Secondly, you are a freak for sceneries, for moments that long to be captured. You knew that you don't have a memory card as a part of your brain so you chose a camera to do the job instead, to capture what's worth to be captured; the moments you believe would be precious for you as long as you live.

Slowly yet surely, you found yourself as someone passionate, passionate enough to actually be faithful towards something that you love the most. You were faithful towards your job as a photographer, loyal enough to learn every nooks and cranny of its aspects, mapped out everything that you had already known over and over again, only to find the _tiniest mistake_ you hadn't realized was there the last time you inspect it, and only to become glad that you have already improved and delighted at the realization that you need to explore it some more. People called you a freak and a nerd, antisocial even, but you didn't really seem to care. That was just how _loyal_ you are.

Every job comes with consequences, and before you knew it, you had fallen into _one_ of them. Your superior gave you a story that was too hard to resist, too _legit_ to refuse, and it didn't take you long to actually grab your camera and go towards the place he led you to, a location that was too shady to not be suspected at.

You realized that you have pushed the wrong button, descended the wrong path of your life, entered the wrong area of the city but you just couldn't help it. It was the first time for you to challenge yourself to capture something that is hard to be seen with a naked eye, hard for the people in the world to see. It took a good camera and also a good photographer to capture it for good, and as passionate as you were towards increasing your knowledge on the field of your job, you continued on with the shady job you had up on your shoulders, so carelessly, _so passionately_.

You knew in an instance that when you had captured Asami Ryuuichi in your Viewfinder, you basically had caught the biggest fish of them all. But when you found yourself forced to face the man with his men manhandling you, you also immediately knew in that moment that he was the kind of man you would sure love to hate.

The more you looked at him, the more you realized how much power he had on your surroundings; your friends, your boss, the people around you, basically everything that's wrapping you in your own environment. With those pair of golden eyes that kept on watching your every movement, everything suddenly didn't feel familiar anymore, even your own skin. You felt watched, observed, like a pawn on a chest board, but you oddly didn't find it in yourself to hate it.

In fact, you seemed to love the chase.

You loved the fact that he targets you, likewise you towards him. You loved the fact that he wants to tame you, to restrain your unrestrained freedom, in the very palm of his hands. You loved the fact that you both have the hard heads, and it was kind of hard to determine who loses or wins. To conclude everything, you loved how he gave you the time and space to fight, and you also loved how you didn't give into his command so easily.

As much as you hated to admit it, Asami still took the lead, and he sure as hell knew just where to lead you into. He had successfully led you towards an adventurous journey that you thought is too taboo for you to walk on; too dangerous for you to cross. He took you by the hand and dragged you painfully to his own entertainment, swaying and playing with your body to his utmost enjoyment. You hated it; hated the way he forced himself onto you and how submissively you became when it comes to him. You hated how easily he reshaped your body to accept him, to become one with him. With time passed by, you slowly felt tired and used, torn and worn out, and it suddenly didn't feel right when he used you for the umpteenth time one night.

You tried to push him out towards the exit of your life—hoping wholeheartedly that he would just vanish into the thin, polluted air—but then you were surprised to find him searching for you again, seeking for your existence to be with him once again. You had to admit though, that when you were faced with the lips that didn't say anything and the eyes that said everything, you couldn't just refuse him.

You knew Asami Ryuuichi is a dangerous man. You knew how shady his job is, how arrogant he is as a person, how annoying and possessive he becomes when it came to you. You also knew how idiotic of you to accept him back into your life, how wrong it is to hug him so tight you hurt your own arms, and how taboo it is to decide to live with him.

But you still choose to do it—to do all of it.

For you are a hard-headed, stubborn piece of shit—you stick to your own choices.

And as Asami puts both of his hands around your body so tenderly to finally claim you back, you stick your head up to him submissively and present him your full-blown lips. You close your eyes and feel him leaning closer to you, all the while choosing to finally give your freedom to him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this!  
> I do not own the Finder Series


End file.
